


Tainted Love

by Aurlana



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Happy-ish Dark Ending, I'm Actually Kind Of Proud Of This, Intense, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex with multiple partners, Some angst, Sort Of, Tentacles, The Calling isn't exactly what we've been led to believe, The Calling itself gives this its non con status but Alistair goes into it of his own accord, broodmother sex, filling every hole, insatiable sex, not a funny crack-fic, that totally gets its own tag, this is the most disturbing thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurlana/pseuds/Aurlana
Summary: What if the Calling isn't exactly what we've been led to believe?What if it's not a battle to the death at all... what if it's sexual?A/N: This is not my usual fluff with a side of angst! Please read the tags before diving in. I will not be offended if this is not your cup of tea, just keep yourself happy, healthy, and safe.





	Tainted Love

**Author's Note:**

> The whole premise of this fic came about after watching @Andrastini's video of the same name on You Tube.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=taY9huov6zc
> 
> And though the beautiful @Andrastini has given me permission to create from her video, she is not to be blamed for what I came up with. That fault is entirely on me! Please don't blame her for my disturbing imagination. ;)  
I'm sorry.  
(I'm so not sorry)
> 
> **Please heed the tags!** I cannot express this enough! The 'safe' part of this Cullistair story happens above the ~*~ tag. If you choose only to read part of it, that part is a bit sad and angsty, but you'll get the gist of the rest from there. I will add a brief summary in the end notes for those that wish to skip the potentially squicky bits. :)

**From Andrastini’s video (Tainted Love) of Alistair dancing with darkspawn as backup dancers…**

* * *

**Tainted Love**

* * *

Alistair sits on the side of the bed, head in his hands, tears streaming down his cheeks. He’s not sure how much more of this he can take. It’s been far too long… weeks? Months? Without being able to find any release. 

A quick look over his shoulder reveals Cullen lying naked, sated, beautiful as ever, but sadly, not enough anymore. And isn’t that the most heartbreaking part of all? All he ever wanted was to find his place, his home, to be wanted and accepted for being himself. Cullen gave him that, and so much more. Years after the inquisition dissolved, they found their home, their place with each other. A small farm in South Reach to call their own. To live in peace. 

But now? 

Now, the relentless Calling is all he hears. It sings to the very blood in his veins. Just thinking about being near the darkspawn once again has Alistair’s cock plumping up in the most inappropriate ways and the most inopportune times. Cullen thinks it’s all for him, and it used to be, it _should_ be, but not anymore. And isn’t that the crook of it? He wants it to be Cullen, the love of his life, from now until the end of their days. But he knows he won't be able to resist the pull for much longer. It’s beckoning him home. _Home?_

A shuddering sob wracks through him, and suddenly warm, comforting arms wrap around him. 

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Cullen kisses his shoulder and holds him close.

It’s too much --_ it’s not nearly enough-- _ and Alistair folds in on himself, unable to hold it in anymore. Fists in his hair, he pulls, trying to regain some of his control, but the tears still come, accompanied by more wracking sobs. 

Cullen’s there for all of it. Holding him, soothing him. “Shhh, baby. Whatever it is. We can take care of it together.”

Alistair shakes his head and manages to choke out, “Not this time. I can’t make it stop; I can’t fight it for much longer!”

He knows the moment Cullen gets it because he stills behind him. The arms are still there, strong, secure, comforting -- _ but still not what he needs. _ Then almost too carefully, there’s another soft press of lips on his shoulder and a shuddering sigh behind him. “I know,” Cullen whispers. “I’ve been watching you struggle, my love, and I wanted to give you everything you needed in the time we have left. It seems those days are fewer than I’d hoped.”

Cullen resituates himself on the bed, turning Alistair to face him. Hands lovingly cup Alistair’s cheeks, wiping away his tears. He places a tender, chaste kiss on Alistair's lips. “I love you. You know that right?” he asks.

Alistair nods slowly and then crashes into Cullen’s arms, desperate, frantic. “I love you, too; that’s what makes this so awful. I don’t want to go, I want to stay here with you, working the fields, making cheese, but I… I can’t fight this much longer. Cullen I… I feel them calling me, like a lover’s caress over my heated skin. Only… as much as I want your touch to soothe the itch that the Calling is leaving behind, it just… doesn’t -- it can’t. But the thought of being with anyone else… any_ thing _ else… is breaking my heart. You’ve been my only, my everything, for so long…” Alistair turns his face away in shame. “But now, it’s not enough, and I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry, but I can’t keep this from you any longer.”

Cullen doesn’t let him pull away; he holds him like it’s the last time he’ll ever be able to do so. It very well might be.

After a few minutes of just holding each other, Alistair finally says, “I will have to go soon.” 

“Let me come with you.” It’s barely a whisper, but just as desperate, just as frantic.

“What? No! Cullen, just -- no! Without the taint, they will kill you.”

“Then let them taint me too; let me become what it is that you need. There is nothing for me here without you. The damage the lyrium has done to my body has already started taking its toll. I would rather die taking care of you than live out my numbered days alone.”

Alistair pulls Cullen into bed. Clinging to each other, they let their tears flow freely. Whispered _ I love yous, _ mixed in with tender touches and gentle caresses, meant to indelibly imprint into each other’s minds. After a time, Cullen’s breathing evens out, and still, Alistair holds him close, running fingers through his curls, peppering kisses over his skin.

The taint may be beckoning him, but his heart will always remain here with Cullen. Once he’s certain Cullen is deeply asleep, Alistair silently slips out of bed, dons his armor, and gathers his old traveling gear. With one last look around their home, he slips out into the night, never to return again.

**~*~ **

Alistair has completely lost track of time. Has he been here days? Months? The Broodmother’s den is everything he was looking for, and yet… something is missing. When he arrived, achingly hard and itching for some release --any release-- the fowl/beautiful Broodmother welcomed him with open arms. The taint in his blood sang at her touch, craved it more than air. As she smothered him against her numerous breasts, her many prehensile appendages ripped his clothes from his body, penetrating him, stroking him, bringing him the first release of many. He cried with the relief of it; he cried from the horror; he cried because no one but Cullen had ever touched him this way. It was wrong… but it was also so very right.

“Mamma knows what you need. Mamma knows what you crave. The song has brought you to me, and I will not disappoint you. I will take care of you, just as you will take care of me,” she crooned, soothing his tears, numbing his mind and his pain. Shuddering at her touch, he was helpless to do anything but succumb. 

This is where the song led him. This is what the fate of the tainted truly is. Not the battle to the death that he was led to believe, fighting his way through a sea of darkspawn until he can’t fight any longer. No. The true Calling is to succumb to the horde. Fuck and be fucked until the end of days. 

It seemed to work for a time. Lost to the sensations, Alistair was a mindless husk of want and need. It didn’t matter what presented itself in front of him, where there was a hole, he filled it. The Warden stamina he used to joke about took on a whole new meaning here. Even after multiple orgasms, his erection never flagged. He was ever ready, as were his multiple partners: emissaries, hurlocks, genlocks, shrieks, even an ogre or two, and the Broodmother --the insatiable Broodmother-- her tentacles willing to fill any hole not already filled by tongue, fingers, or cock.

In his fucked out haze, he may have dreamt it, but he swore there was a time that the Archdemon herself made an appearance. He’d never been stuffed so full as he had that day with the tail of that delicious creature shoved so far up his ass he thought he would split. But she’d been so precise, so careful, and withdrew after he came; after she claimed him like so many others. He rested intermittently after he fucked to oblivion, only to wake to someone else fucking themself on his ever engorged cock. It was a never-ending orgy of decadence and indulgence. And yet… after a time, Alistair stopped coming. He could still perform and was, in fact, desperately drawn to it, but there was something there, once again, itching just below the surface: a faded familiar face, the sweet caress of a lover long past. The name is there just on the tip of his tongue, but when he tries to reach for it, it eludes him. Slipping out of reach. So he doubles his efforts, chasing that release that remains just out of his grasp.

Too much… not enough, he needs more, something more… someone more.

But who? What?

Slowly he becomes aware of a distant pull… familiar, unique. It fades, then re-emerges, seeking, calling to him. He can’t place it, can’t leave to seek it out. So he waits. Fucking his way through the next horde of new darkspawn as the Broodmother draws them to her. Whatever that new being is, the itch, the song, is calling to him, needing only what that being can provide. So he waits, unsated, hard, impatient. What else can he do? He waits for the source of that new itch to find him. He has no doubt that it eventually will.

Waking slowly, as if from a dream, there is that familiar face inches from his own. Smiling at him… same, yet different. The blood in his veins sings louder than it ever has before, and as he is penetrated one more time, the name that has been eluding him for so long slips softly from his lips. “Cullen.” It is a prayer; it is an exultation. “How?”

“I told you, my life isn’t worth living unless I'm with you. If tainted is how I am to be with you, then tainted is how I will be.” Cullen’s grin stretches a little wider than what should be possible, his teeth a little pointier, but it is unmistakably him. As their lips crash together, Alistair comes longer and harder than he’s ever come before.

This is what he’s been craving.

This is the release his body needs.

This is exactly how he wants to spend the rest of his days. 

Tainted and in love. 

What a way to go?! 

**Author's Note:**

> ****Summary of second half**** Alistair dives wanton and wanting into the deep roads. Sleeps with every manner of darkspawn. At first, he's sated, but eventually finds that even they aren't scratching that itch for him. Eventually a new song joins the mix, a new pull. Cullen appears tainted and cursed, but says, “I told you, my life wasn’t worth living unless I was with you. If tainted is how I am to be with you, then tainted is how I will be.” They kiss, they fuck, they live happily ever after. 
> 
> **Thank you @Andrastini for allowing me to Taint your Tainted Love just a little bit more! ;)**  
If anyone wants to see this beautiful souls amazing works on YouTube, you can find her collection here: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCAytM-qaS7rt9HDD2fiLdXQ


End file.
